believe_tvfandomcom-20200215-history
Together
| writer = | director = | previous = Bang and Blame | next = Prodigy }} Together is the eighth episode in season 1 of NBC's Believe. It first aired in the United States on April 27, 2014. Synopsis Warning: The "Detailed synopsis" contains extensive plot information with major spoilers. |-|Brief synopsis= Worried that Skouras has developed the ability to locate Bo, Winter sends Channing on a mission to infiltrate the Orchestra campus. Despite Winter’s instructions to keep a low profile, Bo is compelled to help a family man who is in over his head. |-|Detailed synopsis= Bo is practicing her telekinetic skills by manipulating a blob of water, causing it to change shape while it levitates above the table. Winter encourages Bo to fine-tune her skills, but Tate interrupts. He thinks Winter is being too hard on Bo, and now that he's officially her father, he has the final say. Winter attempts to convince Tate that Bo's powers will need to be stronger if she's to take on Roman Skouras and his Orchestra Project. As if on cue, Skouras' hit men arrive at Winter's secret hideout, and the team is forced to make another break for it. Tate, Winter, Channing and Bo head to the roof and shuffle across precarious scaffolding to an adjacent building. Bo causes the scaffolding to break behind them, stranding Skouras' team and allowing her and her companions to make an escape. Winter knows that they can't keep running forever. It's time for them to strike back. He decides that he and Channing will infiltrate the Orchestra Headquarters and plant a chip in the tracking machine that will prevent them from targeting Bo's powers. Before leaving, he advises Bo and Tate that they should not use Bo's abilities until given further notice. Winter and Channing discuss their infiltration of the Orchestra Headquarters. If they simply destroy the machine, Skouras will build another one. But a scrambling chip inserted into the machine will prevent Skouras from finding Bo without destroying the machine. Essentially, Skouras and his team won't know that they can't find Bo. It's a risky mission, though; Channing will have to physically enter the Orchestra facility, and if she's caught, she's on her own. The next morning, Tate and Bo are eating breakfast at a local diner when Bo is distracted by a man sitting across the restaurant. Before he leaves, Bo approaches the man, Gary, and tells him not to do something that he's about to do. Gary leaves feeling bewildered. At his shop later that morning, Gary receives a visit from a thug who threatens to kill his family if Gary doesn't pay back his debt. Gary nearly shoots the thug but, remembering what Bo said, he decides against it. Bo and Tate stop by the shop shortly after, and Gary explains that a local gangster loaned him money to keep his shop open. The gangster wants his money, but Gary doesn't have it. He's not sure how to keep his family safe. Tate and Bo head across town to pay a visit to the gangster in hopes of working out a deal. Meanwhile, Winter and Channing sneak down a tunnel in New York City. Channing gains access to the Orchestra facility through an air vent and stealthily heads toward the computer room. Just as she's placing the microchip into the machine, Skouras and his analyst enter the computer room. Channing hides behind a server, just inches away from Skouras. Tate and Bo meet with Gary's gangster, who is willing to cut a deal: if Bo and Tate can retrieve a horse he recently lost in a bet, then he'll forgive Gary's debt. Without questioning the proposition, Bo and Tate head to a stable nearby. Bo distracts the stable owner while Tate retrieves the gangster's horse, and after a brief, clumsy race across town, they return the horse and free Gary from his financial obligation. After Skouras leaves, Channing places the chip and heads toward the exit. In the hallway, she finds herself face-to-face with Zoe, Winter's mole in the Orchestra facility. Zoe promises to keep Channing's presence a secret, but Orchestra's security officers stop Channing just before she escapes down the air vent. She's been caught! That night, Winter and Tate run Bo through some telekinetic exercises to determine if Channing was successful in sabotaging Skouras' tracking technology. While Bo practices turning a blob of water into a floating pyramid, Skouras' machine lights up. It's not detecting Bo, though. Skouras has inadvertently stumbled upon another talented telepath.Official synopsis Memorable Quotes Add quotes now! Notes Add notes now! Image Gallery Add images now! Videos References